


the sound of rain on my window

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, it's just a rainy day, like a really rainy day, mentions of hinata but he's not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: i still don't understand these feelings when i run through the rain, searching for you. (yuushino drabble fic)





	the sound of rain on my window

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i had a fit of inspiration and started writing and it became this. i don't feel the best about it but here you go!

Yuuta quite enjoyed rainy days like these. It helped him concentrate on things like housework easily, not to mention simply laying in bed and listening to the patter of the rain against his house brought him such divine relaxation, even in the most stressful of times. As such, he plopped himself on his bed, laying down and closing his eyes. The rain wasn’t pouring down hard, but it was enough that you could easily get soaked if you were walking home without an umbrella. Yuuta opened his eyes again and positioned himself so that he could watch the raindrops hit his window and trickle down, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

He closed his eyes again, hoping to focus on the patter of the rain against his window, but he started to hear something else. Footsteps, the sound of feet splashing through the puddles that the rain had brought, and they were slowly growing louder. He got up and walked over to his window, curiosity piqued. Straining to see who had run past, he could make out a purple hoodie with the familiar Yumenosaki school uniform worn over it. Immediately recognizing who it was, he scrambled downstairs and slipped his shoes on, and not bothering to care about getting an umbrella at that moment, he set off to chase after him.

Being careful not to slip on the slippery sidewalk, Yuuta dashed after the boy he knew so well, and once he was at a reasonable distance, he called out to him, hoping that his shout would be heard over the constant tip tap of the rain hitting the ground. 

“Heeeey, Shinobu-kun!”

The boy stopped in his tracks, having been dashing through the rain as though it was nothing, as though it were just another one of his training sessions. He turned around upon hearing that familiar voice, his eyes lighting up in excitement as he ran over to where Yuuta was standing. “Ah… Yuuta-kun! What an honor to see you on this grand… rainy day!” He looked around, then down at himself. His uniform, including his blazer and hoodie, was completely soaked, and he could feel water sloshing around inside his purple converse shoes. Yuuta looked him up and down and sighed. “Why are you out here in the rain? You’ll get sick if you run around out here, you know.”

Shinobu shuffles his feet around, hearing the squish inside his shoes. “Well… This ninja thought it fit that I do one of my training sessions out in the rain, in order to gain that sort of experience. A ninja should persist his training, even through rain and shine!” He proudly looks up at Yuuta with a proud smile, but it quickly fades as he feels a chill run through his body, and he begins shivering. Whatever slight frustration Yuuta had been feeling towards Shinobu vanished within that instant as he instinctively pulled him closer and looked down at him. 

“Hey, we should get you home. I know you live a bit far from here though, and we need to get you somewhere inside right away, so is my home alright?” He looks down at the smaller boy with concern as he shivers again and manages to nod. “T-That would be quite alright, Yuuta-kun… Let us find our way there.” Yuuta nods and begins to guide him, swiftly walking along the sidewalk when somewhere along the way, an idea pops into his head as Shinobu lets out another shiver. He quickly takes off his school blazer and walks behind Shinobu as the ninja looks back at him, slightly confused.

Yuuta smiles, then holds the jacket over Shinobu’s head, shielding him from the rain and acting as a makeshift umbrella of sorts. By now, Yuuta was also soaked, his white shirt starting to stick to him and his hair starting to drip. “Let’s run back, okay? My house isn’t far from here, it’s just a block or two.” Shinobu, feeling some relief from the neverending rain, nodded and waited for Yuuta to tell him to start running. Taking a deep breath, Yuuta adjusted his hands and position one more time. “Go!” They both took off, their shoes hitting the wet sidewalk as they somehow ran in sync. They ran and ran, and as they ran across the street, Yuuta saw the familiar sight that was his house and pointed over in the direction of it to catch Shinobu’s attention.

“My house is right there, c’mon!” They dashed over to the house and Yuuta pulled the key to the house out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door, ushering the shivering Shinobu inside and slinging his soaked blazer on the nearby coat rack, and all the while they slipped their wet shoes off. “Go sit on the couch, and I’ll get you some towels, okay? I put some in the dryer earlier when I was doing housework, so hopefully they’re still nice and warm…” He hurried over to the laundry room as Shinobu, still shivering, took off his wet blazer and hung it where Yuuta had hung his own blazer, then made his way to the couch, not wanting to sit on it when he was absolutely soaked.

Not even a minute later Yuuta came rushing back with a good amount of towels, quickly setting one on the couch so that Shinobu can sit down, then wrapping him in at least three more towels. Shinobu is surprised at how warm they are. “Ah..! Yuuta-kun, have these just come out of the dryer you mentioned a moment ago? They are quite warm!” He snuggled into them, his cheeks quickly turning red as he dried himself off. Yuuta himself grabbed a towel and began drying his hair with it, sitting next to Shinobu on the couch as they dried themselves off as thoroughly as possible. Yuuta looked over to Shinobu who seemed to be enjoying himself and smiled. It was always pleasant to Yuuta when he saw Shinobu happy about something.

“If you want to take a hot shower or bath or something, I can get it ready…” Yuuta offered. Shinobu felt his face turn even redder at the thought. “I-It is quite alright, Yuuta-kun! It would be quite disrespectful to intrude your privacy like such, as I am but a simple guest!” He shook his head and looked away, his heart starting to beat faster as the realization that he was in Yuuta and Hinata’s house settled in. “Well, Aniki won’t be home for a while so feel free to… You can go home whenever you want, but take my umbrella with you, okay?” Shinobu nodded, “If you insist… But…. I would not mind staying here for just a bit more.” Yuuta smiled as he went and grabbed a blanket, draping it over Shinobu. Not sure what else to do, he turned on the television and switched over to a show he liked, sitting next to Shinobu once again.

Still blushing, Shinobu watched as Yuuta started to relax, leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs. Despite his uniform shirt still being slightly wet, he didn’t seem the slightest bit cold. Shinobu almost squeaked when thoughts of him sharing the blanket and cuddling with Yuuta hit him almost head on. He tried to shake the thoughts away, yet… Somehow, he couldn’t. Why was Yuuta being so kind to him? Did he really need to do all this for his friend? Shinobu’s head spun with the possibilities, his heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest. In all honesty, his heart had skipped a few beats when they had still been out in the rain, when Yuuta had called out to him. It frustrated him that he could hardly express what he was feeling to Yuuta, but did he need to? Of course he felt like he should express those feelings, but for now…

“S-Say, Yuuta-kun… It is quite warm under these blankets! Would it be too demanding of a request to a-ask you to... join me under them?”

Yuuta’s heart skipped a beat. Did Shinobu really just ask him to… cuddle under the blanket with him? He felt his face quickly heat up, and he shook his head of the thoughts. As casually as possible, he moved closer to Shinobu. “M-Me…? Sure, if it’ll make you feel warmer, I guess…?” Shinobu lifted the blanket and Yuuta slid under, trying to discreetly scoot as close to Shinobu as possible without freaking the small ninja out. It wasn’t unbearably hot, but rather comfortably warm as the two seemed to relax within the confines of the blanket.

Shinobu tried to mentally push all of the thoughts that were making his heart beat out of his chest. This was the kind of thing good friends did, right? He kept shaking his head. Why was it so different when it was with Yuuta? On the other side of things, Yuuta was also in a state of confusion. Everything felt so… nice with Shinobu. It felt nicer to be with him. It felt nicer to be by his side. Isn’t that what a friend usually thinks? Yet… He felt it was different with Shinobu. As his eyelids began to grow heavy, he pondered. So did Shinobu, and the two scooted ever closer to each other, Shinobu beginning to lean on Yuuta. Such feelings in their hearts… It almost seemed a bit tiring, so...

For now, they didn’t want to worry about that kind of thing. All that mattered as the two slowly drifted to sleep was the soft patter of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed uh drop a kudos i guess and you can scream with me on twitter @shinoyuuta


End file.
